My Dad the Rock Star
by kittykat224
Summary: Something happened between Ellie and Craig in What's it Feel like to be a Ghost? Eventually a Crellie.


**AN: Pretend something else happened in "****What's it Feel Like to be a Ghost?"**

**Chapter One**

**Looking Back**

It was March 18th, 2020, Ellie's daughter's birthday. Ellie was looking through pictures of when her daughter was just born. Ellie remembered everything about those days and the days before those. The day she found out she was pregnant; the day she found out she was having a girl, and the day her little girl was born.

_Ellie came downstairs to find Marco watching TV alone._

"_Marco where's Dylan?" Ellie asked._

"_Out. Why? Is everything OK?" Marco questioned her. Ellie walked over to the couch where he was sitting and sat down._

"_I think I'm pregnant." Ellie stated. Marco's eyes widened and he turned off the TV._

"_Who's is it?" He asked._

"_Craig's. I know, he cheated on Manny." Ellie said ashamed of what she and him had done._

"_Oh wow. Do you want me to buy you a pregnancy test?" Marco asked. Ellie nodded._

_DEGRASSIDEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI _

She remembered Marco bringing home three tests from a local pharmacy that day.

_Ellie waited in the bathroom for all three tests to be complete while Marco sat in her room. Her watch beeped, signaling the first test was done. She flipped it over, fear arising in her eyes. It was positive. She tried holding back her tears. One minute later the second test read "positive" again. She knew she was pregnant, but she wanted to see what the third test would say. Again, a minute later, the third test turned out positive as well. Ellie took all three tests in her hand and walked into her room. Marco knew by the look on Ellie's face that she was pregnant._

"_Oh El." He said embracing his friend and rubbing her back. _

"_It'll be ok." He said reassuringly over and over as she cried in his shirt._

_DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI _

"_So do you want to find out the sex of your baby?" The doctor asked Ellie. Ellie looked over at Marco who was sitting next to her. He smiled._

"_Yes." Ellie said excitedly._

"_Well I'm happy to inform you that you're having a baby girl!" The doctor said. _

_Ellie grinned and Marco squeezed her hand happily._

_DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI_

_Ellie went into labor on March 17__th__. She was upstairs in her room reading when she felt water beneath her. She knew her water had broken. Marco was coming upstairs with Dylan at the exact same time. He heard Ellie moaning and quickly ran into her room with Dylan.._

"_El? Are you alright?" He asked her frantically rushing over to her with Dylan by his side._

"_Guy, my water broke!" Ellie said panicking._

_Just five hours later, Ellie's baby was going to make her appearance into the world. _

"_Marco I can't do this!" Ellie yelled out in frustration. _

"_Yes you can Ellie. Just one more push and you'll have your baby girl." Marco said encouragley._

"_Ok Ellie, I need you to push." The doctor instructed. Ellie gripped Marco's hand and one minute later the cries of a baby filled the room._

_Twenty or so minutes later, Dylan, Jimmy, Ashley, and Paige came into Ellie's room to see her daughter. _

"_Ellie, she's beautiful! What's her name?"Ashley said cheerfully._

"_Lilly Madison Nash." Ellie said proudly._

_DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI _

Ellie watched her daughter talking with Marco, Dylan, Jimmy, Ashley, Spinner, Paige, and all of their kids. Everyone knew Lilly was Craig's daughter, but they weren't allowed to tell him. Lilly didn't know who her father was and Ellie planned on it staying that way. Well, actually she did, but she didn't know he was her father. Craig had made a name of himself as a famous rock star. Posters of Craig as well as his band. Ellie made sure to hide Lilly's birth certificate. She didn't want her to find about Craig.

Lilly looked just like Ellie. Same hair, skin tone, body type, and so forth. The only thing she had of Craig's was the color of his eyes. There was really no resemblance.

After everyone left for her little gathering for her birthday, Lilly quietly walked into her mom's study after Ellie had gone to bed. She rumbled through multiple drawers until finding a pale colored manila folder that read "Lilly's Important Documents." She opened it and found an envelope marked "Lilly's" birth certificate." She opened it carefully, not wanting to leave evidence that she had opened it. She looked at the section marked "father." Under father it was marked "Craig Manning." Her hazel eyes widened and she gasped.

Her father was a rock star.

**AN: I hope you all liked it! Please review! I want some reviews before I post the second one! Thanks!**


End file.
